1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of ‘smart’ safety gear. More particularly, the invention relates to a suspension system for ‘smart’ safety helmet providing user with physical protection as well as enabling data and power interchange between a suspension and a hard hat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Helmets are often required when working in areas where there is a potential for injury to the head from hazards such as impact from a falling objects, scraping or bumping one's head on equipment, or contact with electrical conductors. Traditional suspension bands inside the helmet are used for spreading the helmet's weight and the force of any impact over the top of a user's head. However, as personal protective equipment becomes ‘smart’, suspension bands may be used for placement of various sensors and communication devices. Advantage of placing devices such as heart rate or body temperature sensors on the suspension band is that it allows direct contact user's skin. As electrical circuitry is placed on the suspension band, there is a need for a connection mechanism that would provide not only means of mechanical attachment but also electrical connectivity with main circuitry attached to the hard hat's shell.